1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a physical quantity sensor, a method for manufacturing a physical quantity sensor, an electronic device, and a moving body.
2. Related Art
In the past, for example, a physical quantity sensor that detects a physical quantity such as an angular velocity has been developed. As such a physical quantity sensor, for example, it is possible to use a MEMS device including an element substrate, a MEMS element that is mounted on the element substrate, and a cap substrate that is bonded to the element substrate, and covers the MEMS element, as described in JP-A-2011-245587.
Moreover, it is possible to obtain such the MEMS device by mounting a plurality of MEMS elements in a raw material substrate of the element substrate, and dicing each of raw material substrates after bonding a raw material substrate of the cap substrate to a raw material substrate of the element substrate so as to cover the MEMS element. At the time of the dicing, the respective raw material substrates are cut by an etching in JP-A-2011-245587, but the respective raw material substrates are cut by using a dicing apparatus in general.
However, if the dicing is performed by using the dicing apparatus, a bonded portion of the element substrate and the cap substrate may be peeled off by an impact at the time of the dicing, in the MEMS device having a configuration of the related art. As a result, since the MEMS device where the MEMS element is not sealed by the cap substrate and the element substrate is likely to be produced, a yield of the MEMS device may be lowered, and the reliability may be lowered even in the MEMS device where the peeling does not occur.